This research will study the long-term impact of recent federal cutbacks on the health care and insurance loss of working AFDC recipients. It will estimate the relationship between health insurance coverage and welfare dependence. The study will assess whether health insurance loss is a major problem for those striving to remain independent of public support and provide a factual basis for federal and/or state response if future intervention is necessary. A quasi-experimental design, the single time series design, will be used. The design can be diagrammed as follows: O1 X O2 O3 O4 where X represents the implementation of the Omnibus Budget Reconciliation Act (OBRA) in 2/82, O1 represents data observations for 1/82, O2 represents data observations for 7/82, O3 represents data observations for 1/83, and O4 represents data observations for 1/84. A random sample of AFDC working recipients in Hennepin County, Minnesota will be the subjects for a 30 minute telephone interview at points O1, O2, O3, O4. Data will be collected on usual source of care, delays in seeing physicians and dentists, health insurance loss, and out of pocket medical expenditures. A multivariate regression model will assess the significant factors that affect the future welfare dependence of AFDC working recipients who were terminated from the program due to OBRA. Of particular interest is the relationship between health insurance coverage and welfare dependence.